An operating system functions to enable management of computer hardware and software resources. A common function of an operating system is to enable a user to navigate easily through computer resources to locate a desired resource (e.g., a location with adequate memory to store a file). However, an operating system can perform tasks that a user does not engage in that are beneficial to a computer system. For example, the operating system can prioritize resource requests for different programs without consultation from the user.
On common feature of an operating system is the use of a graphical user interface (GUI). A GUI allows a user to perform operations on system resources through utilization of icons. For example, a user can build a storage tree by creation and organization of different folder icon. A main folder set can lead to broad topics, while dependent folders (e.g., folders inside a main folder at different levels) contain information that is more specific. While this can provide a useful organization structure for the user, it also serves the purpose of resource organization.
Conventionally, device drivers are used by an operating system to allow for system integration with various hardware pieces. A device driver is software that allows the operating system to function with additional hardware. Typical devices that use a device driver to communicate with an operating system are printers, scanners, sound/video cards, etc. For example, a printer can be linked to a computer that runs a particular operating system. In order for a user to operate the printer through the operating system, a device driver is installed that allows the operating system to communicate with the printer.